Gladiatorial combat - Shark-y style-y
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Kick-Off Jazz Rogue Starscream Strife Shark walks into the arena, having refueled and mentally prepare himself for this little fight night thing. Hey how better to show the vets what stuff he has eh? Kick-Off is in the arena already, speaking with a few others of the Decepticon gladiators representing. apparently, tonight will be a mix of amateur and professional combat, the stands already filling, the noise deafening. Jazz is also here at the arena due to orders he was given. He had to do allot of digging around to get some information, slag-- they even told him if he believed he had the metal, that he could join in the fight, however what people see here is not Jazz, but wasn't the operations officer suppose to be here? Guess you can't count on the Operations Officer all the time, however interestingly a Seeker mech was here with nearly solid black armor. Two white streaks that ran down the wings, and a solid white streak that ran down the top part of his helm and down the center of his back side. There was also a bit of white here and there, a white like face, and crimson red optics. The question was, was this seeker here for a fight, to watch, or something else. Shark looks around, watching the place fill up, the noise growing. Observing who goes out to warm up and what not. He hmms softly, standing there stock still as clean as you get and ready to rumble. The attendee scuttles up to Shark, eyeing him up and down "Name?" he asks, doubtfully Shark looks over, flashes those pointy sharp teeth of his. "Shark, I registered." "Ah yes. Novice." the mech notes dryly as he checks something on his pad "Prepaid as well. We don’t get many Autobots out here. " he remarks. Shark grunts softly, "That's right. And I'll give you a good fight so don't worry your diodes about it." the mech snorts "Just make it look fancy and entertaining and it dun matter if you win." he states "Bookcron over there was given your name and the odds. pretty decent for an unknown, but definitely not the favorite. " The Black seeker watches for a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. He stays up against the wall, his optics flicker as he scans the room. He had orders, but-- how many were here under choice and how many were not? Rogue moves in, looking around a moment. Pondering people fighting for show..how odd. She shakes her head a bit. Show, and money. Kick Off was currently talking with his own agent, both of them arguing about something. One of them a seeker civilian, and he, obviously not "Oh shut up. You know I hate to fight angry." growls Kick-Off, folding his mechfluid colored hands over his chest plate as he turns. Sharks' coloration catches his optics and he turns more fully to view the Autobot, optics dimming. A few of the less willing gladiators were lined up as well, shuffling along nervously. It should not be long to start. Shark flashes a smile at the mech, "Suits me fine." rolling his shoulders and just waiting to be called out for his bout. "Excellent. just wait over there. Don’t mind the bite marks." he gestures to the 'willing gladiators' side as he turns to shuffle off. He pauses, eyeing Rogue and the black seeker "Into the stands please unless you intend to take part." The Dark seeker looks over to Shark. An Autobot, one that unknown to the Autobot, this black seeker knew. However how he talked, would not even given him away. "Plan to fight, do you Autobot? Hope those pointy teeth of yours don't get yanked out, one by one. Then they may call you Steam-whale." The seeker then chuckles. The Dark seeker then looks to attendant, a smile on his face, those optics just slightly, "Oh, I plan to take part. My name should be on your rooster. Cyberhawk." States the seeker, with those crimson optics. Shark laughs, "I think it'll be me leaving bite marks." Then a glance at the white and black seeker, "Oh don't plan on it, seeker." he assures, another flash of those teeth. "Unless I lose one in you." "Riiight." the mech states disinterestedly, checking the list "You haven't paid yet though. I need payment before I let you on." Kick-Off continues to watch Shark curiously, optics dimming a little bit as he turns back away, prepping his own spear and flamer. Starscream has arrived. The seeker hrms softly and then shakes his head, "Payment to give a show, how sad." He then reaches in his sub-space compartment and tosses the guy a energon chip pouch, "I'm sure you will find the amount you need and some." "Well, how else are we supposed to reward the winner?" the mech asks impatiently, and checks it off on his pad "Allright! to the right then with Finny and the others." he turns to stride off towards the announcers' box and to make the first matchups. Shark takes his place, waiting in a relaxed posture, not looking nervous at all. He looks over the competition, wondering who else got stuck into 'novice'. The Seeker also goes to wait, though those optics are wondering around the area. Examining everything, taking note of everything, and not leaving to much un-noticed. Finally it started, the crowds now filling the stands as the Announcer steps up, and points "You.." he points to Shark, and then looks the other way, pointing at a rather meek seeming bike-Transformer on the 'unwilling' side 'And you. Fists and hand weapons only. Make it look nice! Start when ready." Shark nods and moves from the wall, heading over to where the area is. He flashes the other a smile, offers a, "Good luck." to the other mech, then up the fists go. "Bring it." Kick-Off ends up beside Cyberhawk, glancing the seeker up coldly and down just as coldly. He unfolds his arms and rumbles "You are new." Halfheartedly, the bike mech shuffles forwards. He showed dings and scrapes, armed with a power sword and shield as he looks at Shark nervously, starting to crouch behind the shield and shuffle forwards, looking him up and down for an opening. The dark seeker watches Shark head off for his battle and stretches his arms, which in turn flexes his wings, however he takes notice of Kick-off as the mech comes over. He then rests his arms on his side hip vents, canting his head. "New and Old. I just tend to keep myself on a low profile. But I heard a few things on the grape-vine, so I thought I come check it out." Shark chuckles at the sword and shield, "Tsk, bring those to a fist fight." he states. "Well there's one way to deal with this." He feints with his left fist, then kicks up at the sword hand with his right foot, hoping to send the sword out of the fight to make it more even. The Shark, it seems, wants to bare knuckle it. The mech leaps back with a startled yelp, wiping at the foot even as it knocks the sword sideways. He brings the shield around to try and block and protect himself, shuffling back on the ground glass 'sand' that lay in the fighting pit. Kick Off focuses on the fight "... This is no fight." he grumbles, shaking his head. The Seeker then looks to the fight as well, those red crimson optics dim. Part of his instinct says to jump in, another part knows better. "Does the kid not know how to fight?" Kick-Off states "He was picked up somewhere outside of Polyhex. Probably not." Shark uses the momentum of the kick as his foot comes down, propelling his fist toward shield and opening his hand to grab at the edge of it. If he succeeds he pulls on it as hard as he can. The fist connects with the shield, the mech dropping to a knee as the shield was yanked away. Startled, he slashes towards Sharks' stomach from his vantage point. Shark still has the shield in hand of course, moving to protect his midsection. He manages to protect himself slightly. This time he has his black light weapon ready, the weapon imbedded in his one arm shooting out a stream of black light to temporarily blind his opponent. The dark Seeker optics shut off for a moment at watching the sight, rubbing the bridge of his mechanical nose, "So, the kid isn't a willing audience huh?" The seeker doesn't say any more on this, however by his physical gesture, it is easy to see he isn't happy about this. "You mean fighter?" Kick Off asks, glancing to the Seeker, and then back once more "No "You mean fighter?" Kick Off asks, glancing to the Seeker, and then back once more "No he's not. He's afraid. " he sounds like he found the fight distasteful, while the audience screamed for more. The beam slides out and hits the mech, causing him to rub at his face and try to see as the Announcer steps in "Melee weapons only people!" Shark hmphs, "Very well then." He waits for the beam to clear, to be fair of course. "Sorry but that leaves me out of options." he offers to the other, then jumps at him, opening that mouth for a bite right on the neck! Hey it counts as Melee! The Seeker watches the battle as well, shakes his head softly. No words spoken right now from the Seeker. The mech recovers, just in time to see Shark leaping at him. He shrieks, dropping his sword and leaping backwards. Tackled soundly they roll, the mech managing to barely keep the shield between both "Stop! Please!" The Announcer points to Cyberhawk next "You're next. Get ready. " he states, moving towards a larger mech on the unwilling side and pointing to him as well. Shark hmms, "You giving?" he asks, teeth close to the neck as he presses back on the shield. The shield remains there "I don’t want to fight you!" the announcer frowns, shaking his head a little in disappointment. Starscream walks into the stadium. Ah, a gladiatorial match is in progress? He takes a seat and observes closely. Shark grins, "You gotta say it louder. They can't hear you." The mech whimpers a little bit as he whispers "Why are you masquerading as an Autobot?" still pushing up on the shield, something still driving him on. Kick-Off shakes his head in disgust at both of this as he rumbles "Now I understand why she said we were alike." Shark pushes back, gnashing his teeth, "Not a masquerade. Now give while you got the chance." By now he has a knee planted in the bike mechs gut. The Black seeker looks to Kick-off, "What do you mean, who is like you?" The mech whimpers in pain at this as he stammers "You guys are supposed to be good guys." he whispers softly, optics wide as he gives a mighty shove to get shark off, rolling away "Yield! just stop please!" Shark is shoved off and smirks, a glance at a ref, "He's said he's done so you got to call it." The Announce shrugs, scowling at the mech in disappointment as a guard/bouncer lifts the mech, turning to walk out with him "Eh. I didn’t think he'd go far. " he states simply at that "Back to the pit for him I guess. Ahh... Cyberhawk, you're being bumped back so we can get this guy on his way." he points to Kick Off "Ten minute break you two, then go at it." The Seeker takes notice of the fight again. The black mech almost tights his hand into a fist, but it relaxes quickly. If the Seeker wasn't hiding who he was, at least by what some known him as, he probably give Shark a talking too. However when he hears he gets bumped back, his optics flicker before he gives a nod. "Understood." Starscream is greatly interested in gladiatorial matches. It is, after all, a means of observing how a mech fights, and whether they'd make a good Decepticon Recruit. He takes the opportunity to get himself an energon drink to sip at while he waits for the match to continue. Shark moves away from the arena to get rest and get some energon. Kick-Off remains still now, instead looking at Shark as the Autobot approaches, finally saying "Rather ruthless, no?" he asks the mech Shark flashes Kick-Off a grin, "Ruthless? Bah." a hand wave at the mech as he sips on some energon Kick-Off shrugs "That mech was a prisoner." he states simply "I don’t see many bloodthirsty Autobots." he rumbles softly, looking away Shark isn't falling for the goading, "Don't see Cons talking to Bots all casual like either." Strife arrives on scene, drawn from his nightly scrounging by the sounds of voices. He finds a nice shadowy spot, steeples his fingers, and watches to see what's going on. Kick-Off states "I'm not your typical Decepticon." he explains simply, unfolding his arms, one resting upon his spear "... Not at all." Starscream turns his head to see Strife arrive. Ahhh, another Neutral. Perhaps this one is a potential Decepticon recruit? He turns his attention back to the arena itself and the conversation between Shark and Kick-Off. Shark flicks his gaze to the spear, "Shall see." is all he has to say to that. Having his fill of energon and check the little bit of damage he got from the bike mechs sword. Kick-Off falls silent as well, his optics dimming. He shifted uneasily... restless it seems and not looking at Shark again, instead staring at the sands as he waited for the call Starscream, Shark... and another mech Strife doesn't recognize. He claims to be a Decepticon, though. Strife grins, curious. He is aware the Starscream has noticed him, but he doesn't do or say anything about that just yet. He wants to see just what is under discussion here. "What is he doing?" Starscream mutters to nobody in particular. Shark figures the damage isn't nothing to worry about, really just armor that got sliced. He waits to see who gets called next now. "all right! This guy..." the announcer points at Shark "And him!" he points at Kick Off "Melee weapons only you two!" A competition! Strife frowns just a bit. He isn't particularly fond of watching two mechs beat each other into piles of bolts. Still, he keeps watching. Shark moves back into the arena, feeling like he really should have something in his hands right now. "Guess you get to experience me first hand, Con." a flash of the teeth at Kick Off Kick-Off rumbles "Do not call me that." as he walks alongside Shark casually. He eyes Shark then "Do you require a hand weapon? I prefer even ground with opponents." he offers. Starscream watches as the match begins. He's run into Shark before, but he is less familiar with Kick-Off's style of fighting. Shark smirks. "Not into a hand and foot fight eh?" he asks, he stands before the Con. "Better have a spare spear on you then." "It is melee weapons, not unarmed. " The Gladiator rumbles, tossing Shark his own spear as he does indeed pull an identical one out, his flamer also put away now " I fight with what I must fight with. No more, no less. But I do not believe in inhibiting myself if I can fight with something better." "Less talk! more fighting!" the announcer shouts at both of them. Shark catches the spear and nods, flexing it slightly in his hand. A smile then, "You heard him." Then he takes hold with both hands and does a upward slice at Kick Off. Combat: Shark attacks Kick-Off with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Kick-Off's Armor buckles but remains functional. Kick-Off nods as well to Shark, grunting as the blade slices across his upraised arm. With a hiss, he leaps forwards and swipes back at Shark viciously, pushing the mech back as far as he could dare to. "Indeed. Let us. " coming close, he whispers under his breath. Combat: Kick-Off attacks Shark with Slice! - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 5 100/105 95% Hull/Health 1 187/188 99% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 99% ---- From afar, Kick-Off (ko) whispers "I am sorry, brother:" Shark grits those pointy teeth, taking the swipe and taking a moment to bring the spear back down toward Kick Off on a pass downward this time. Combat: Shark attacks Kick-Off with melee Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Kick-Off's Armor buckles but remains functional. Long distance to Kick-Off: Shark peers hard saying nothing Starscream grows more excited as the two combatants go at it hammer and tongs. He turns towards Strife. "Does this match intrigue you?" he wonders. Kick-Off flinches as he's pushed back, allowing himself to be pushed several feet, before he whirls it overhead, coming down staff-first towards Sharks' head with extreme force and a rumbling shout from behind his mask. Combat: Kick-Off attacks Shark with Not a ten foot pole - (Melee) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 15 85/105 81% Hull/Health 5 182/188 97% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 97% ---- Strife folds his arms over his chest. He approaches Starscream cautiously. "Evening," he rasps. "What's going on here exactly? Is this a sanctioned fight?" Shark's head snaps off to the side as he turns to try to evade. That hurt. But it leaves Kick off vulnerable too, so he stabs that spear right at the mech with all the might he has with a snarl of his own! Combat: Shark attacks Kick-Off with melee Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Kick-Off's Armor buckles but remains functional. A bark of pain from the Decepticon Gladiator, sparks flying from his sides as he puts a hand over it, backing up a few steps, one handedly thrusting the spear at the Autobots' chest plate. Combat: Kick-Off attacks Shark with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 4 81/105 77% Hull/Health 1 181/188 96% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 93% ---- Shark takes it in the upper chest plate where that rounded section is, doesn't do as much damage there. "Who's bloodthirsty now." he growls, pulling back a step and making a swing of the spear at one of the mechs legs. Time to play dirty. Combat: Shark attacks Kick-Off with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Kick-Off's Armor buckles but remains functional. "Come on, GET HIM!" Starscream shouts at Kick-Off, "Show him what a true Decepticon warrior can do!" Kick-Off murmurs "I did not CHOSE this path. You did." back again, though his words seemed stilted and echoed... not heartfelt as he hears the shout, turning his head halfway towards Starscream. Those optics flash a little and he whirls back at Shark, the butt end of the staff singing as it swung at the Autobots' head again. Combat: Kick-Off attacks Shark with unarmed Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 9 72/105 69% Hull/Health 3 178/188 95% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 92% ---- Shark's head wonks back, cheek taking that blow right where a scar is that doesn't seem to belong on a mech so young. He steps back a few feet, then jabs up toward Kick offs neck. "You brought the spear, not me." he snaps back. Combat: Shark attacks Kick-Off with melee Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Kick-Off's Armor buckles but remains functional. Strife finds himself having far less trouble watching this brutality play out than he expected to. Kick-Off grunts and stumbles again, shaking his head a little as he states "One needs not a weapon to be bloodthirsty." he states softly "It is half show, and thus they like to see flashy weapons." he explains simply, crouching down as he guards, before leaping forwards again, turning a shoulder to try and knock Shark off his feet. Combat: Kick-Off attacks Shark with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 1 71/105 68% Hull/Health 3 175/188 93% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 90% ---- +Roll: Shark rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 19. Shark smirks and then is knocked off kilter, but not for long as he just lets himself somersault over back to his feet again. Crouched there, he takes that spear and CHUCKS IT! Combat: Shark attacks Kick-Off with melee Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Kick-Off's Armor buckles but remains functional. The Spear slams into the mechs' abdomen, and his optics spark a little. he groans behind the mask and holds the spot, his own Spear aiming, tossing it back at Shark in return as hard as he could. Combat: Kick-Off attacks Shark with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 8 63/105 60% Hull/Health 2 173/188 92% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 87% ---- Shark grahs as that snags him high in the chest near the shoulder. A grimace given... who will give first... The Darker seeker has been leaning up against the wall watching the fight. Kick-Off grunts and stumbles back then, kneeling in the middle of the arena, holding the staff tightly that was still stuck in his abdomen "Yield!" Shark grits his teeth, "Nice.. fight." is offered to the other even after he yields. The Dark seeker tsks softly to himself as he stands up straight, then shakes his head, "Pitiful." "OH COME ON!" Starscream shouts in frustration, "What was that?" He fumes as Kick-Off yields. +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Detect Software and fails by 37! The total roll was 46. Kick-Off remains kneeling there, his teeth gritted under the mask. Along the sides, his agent was shaking his head, looking at Shark in amazement. Shark moves off the field since Kick Off yielded. Hand gripping the spear lodge in his chest near the shoulder. Maybe there's a handy medic around... The announcer shakes his head "Ouch. Heh. Some people will be happy tonight." he then points at Cyberhawk "You versus Finny out there." Starscream looks like he wants to give Kick-Off a piece of his mind. Strife wonders what's happened. He isn't too good at reading these types of events - too much flailing involved. Shark gets the spear yanked out of his shoulder and at temp patch put in. "Oh so that's how it is... fine." he mutters, moving to head back into the arena. "C'mon seeker, let's get this over with cuz I'm figuring you'll have the upper hand." The Dark seeker, which is named Cyberhawk glances over, those red optics flicker, before he lowers his head. " Me against toothy huh?" Chuckles, "Oh, this will be entertaining." The dark Seeker then gritted his teeth for a moment as a thought crosses his mind, 'Ya also get caught like this, ya gonna have allot of explainin' ta do.' before he shakes his head and gets ready for the fight. Kick-Off moves to one side, ending up right under Starscream and Strife, holding his own shoulder as his Agent comes over to yell at him. Starscream stares down at Kick-Off. "That was embarrassing," he says crossly, "Care to explain how you lost?" Kick-Off glances up towards Starscream, optics flickering a little bit as he states "Easy. He hit me where it hurts." bluntly. Sure, he should cower, but he was never the one to do that. Shark waits for the seeker to enter the arena, ready to see what this fellow wants to do. "So let's see what you got." Cyberhawk comes out to the arena floors. His walk calm, everything about him calm, cold, and can remind someone of a ruthless killer. He raises his hands, with a dark smile on his face. The weapons on his arms seem to be missing. "You ready, little Autobot? Do not expect you won’t be walking away so easily from this match like your past two battles." Starscream sighs and glances skyward, as if silently invoking divine intervention. "For what it's worth," Strife lies, "I was impressed with your ability. My name is Strife, good sir. And by what designation shall I refer to you, if I may ask?" Shark smirks at that, "Yeah I figured that out already. So, what you got huh? This gonna be fisticuffs?" he raises his fists, the one side a bit lower due to the damage near the shoulder. Kick-Off looks up again, waving off his Agent as he was spoken to "Kick Off." he states to Strife "and... I will not say thank you. I find nothing good about it." he states, his distaste for his job known. Cyberhawk cants his head, "That depends, on how dirty you want to play, little bot." Then kicks up that glass dust right for Shark's face. However with a slam of his thrusters just as he does that, which can probably be heard by Shark, then comes in a fist right through that cloud of sharded glass sand. "Cause I love to play dirty!" Combat: Jazz attacks Shark with Sneaky fist - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 5 58/105 55% Hull/Health 2 171/188 91% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 87% ---- Shark likes this mech already as that fist connects with his other cheek, denting it in. He don't waste time but kicks out with a foot at the mechs knee. "So do I!" he grits between those teeth. Combat: Shark attacks Jazz with unarmed Level: 3 and MISSES! The Black seeker quickly jumps over the kick and hand springs on Shark's shoulders to avoid, no pain there, but the true attack comes in from behind, where the Seeker takes those nice big seeker boot feet to kick him right in the backside. Combat: Jazz attacks Shark with Boot to the back - (Unarmed) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 3 55/105 52% Hull/Health 9 162/188 86% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 85% ---- Strife tilts his head a bit, a smile playing at the corners of his normally dour frown. This expression could be read in many different ways. "As you say," he tells Kick-Off. Kick-Off nods simply at Strife, turning to watch this fight now as his Agent putters about him, not happy at all "I put a lotta money on you, and then you get beaten by an AUTOBOT." +Roll: Shark rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 18. Shark gets nailed in the backside, sending sprawling to the ground. But he rolls over to his side and does a kick at the back of the mechs legs before he has a chance to turn.. or at least he hopes so at this point. Combat: Shark attacks Jazz with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Jazz's Armor buckles but remains functional. Cyberhawk gets impacted in the legs, but it doesn't seem to do much to him expect nearly knock him down. He quickly catches himself, but even using his anti-gravs, which-- is a tad odd for a seeker. After all, they were fliers, so why was this one hanging to the ground so much? Maybe he was just being fair on that end? Who knows! The Black Seeker then flips back, before this anti-gravs do kick in, which however instead of flying up, he goes to slam his shoulder into Shark, which this could turn into a ground flailing fight here soon! Combat: Jazz attacks Shark with Seeker shoulder tackle - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 1 54/105 51% Hull/Health 3 159/188 85% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 84% ---- Shark doesn't have much of a chance to get off the ground as the seeker comes down and slams into that injured shoulder. He gasps in pain then eyes that handy foot so close to his mouth. What good are his teeth, if he don't use them to bite?? He makes to grab that foot and give a gnaw! Combat: Shark attacks Jazz with unarmed Level: 3 and MISSES! Oh no, no Starscream, ow my foot, for you shark! Cyberhawk, quickly gets away before those teeth can snap down, though it was close. More sand gets kicked up by the quick movement Cyberhawk had to make, which leads him crouch down, "Had enough Autobot? Because I," He then charges forward with a quick dash, "Am just," He then leaps into the air, high into the air, a smile on his face, a very-- very dark smile on his face, "Getting warmed up!" Then the black seeker goes to slam that end of the Jet Boot right into Shark's face. That will teach you to try and bite! And hey, he did say some of those teeth may go missing, didn't he? Combat: Jazz attacks Shark with My, what nice teeth you have! - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 2 52/105 50% Hull/Health 0 159/188 85% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 83% ---- Shark gnashes on air and as he tries to get to his feet he gets the boot in the face, right in the mouth. Those teeth bend back a bit form the impact. He staggers back several feet, makes this growling sound then goes for a whirlwind jumping kick for the mechs own face! Combat: Shark attacks Jazz with unarmed Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Jazz's Armor buckles but remains functional. That Time, the impact makes good, which sends the Seeker nearly back and makes several good impact marks on the Seekers face. One of his optics flicker in and out from the impact damage done. Which he reaches up for to touch, before he sneers, "Right then.." Reaching up to the very tip of his wing blade, "..no more nice mech.." He hisses out before the wing top pops, and faster than a blink of an optic, that wing tip becomes a blade, and that blade is going right down at Shark with sheer speed. Combat: Jazz attacks Shark with Quick cut down - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 5 47/105 45% Hull/Health 1 158/188 84% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 82% ---- Shark never figured this mech to be at all nice as he gets a wing slicing through his chest near the spear wound. His chest sparks and he grunts in pain. Then he just goes for it and leaps at the mech, mouth open, going for a neck bite! Who's not nice now eh? Combat: Shark attacks Jazz with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Jazz's Armor buckles but remains functional. The mech yells but however this just fuels the Seeker and fueling a seeker in anger is never a wise idea. Including one that had been trained for assassination, torture, and gathering. The Mech reaches up for Shark's head to try and pry off the little bitter, however one bad thing about being in such close quarters to this mech is that sword, which he goes to jab that very blade through the side of Shark! Combat: Jazz attacks Shark with Bad shark! no cookie for you! - (Melee) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 4 43/105 41% Hull/Health 11 147/188 78% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 81% ---- Shark takes that in the side all right, so much for melee only as the seeker obviously just cheated! Shark staggers back, dropping to a knee while grabbing at the chest and side wound. "I.. yield.." he gasps in pain. Hey he gave it his best shot! "And the winner is the Decepticons!" the announcer states immediately. Strife hmms as Shark yields. He continues to look around for an official of some kind. "These appear to be unaffiliated fights," he says to Kick-Off. "I am not certain any of this is legal." The Dark Seeker stands there before quickly moving the blade to the side to sheer off the mechfluid, before reattaching it to his wing, "Nay.." Cyberhawk says softly, "..I am no Decepticon." Though those words may be lost in the crowd or even to the announcer. The Seeker then walks over to Shark before giving the Autobot his hand, "You did a good job, Autobot." "Not a single part of it is. This isn’t even an approved building. " explains Kick-off to Strife, folding his arms again as he watches the last fight. His optics dim. Shark looks up at the Con, "Cheater." is snarled, "I could just like you." then he gets himself out of the arena for someone else to try their luck. Giving no evidence of surprise or anything else at the 'no Decepticon' comment. The Dark seeker hrms softly, before he looks over to the announcer, before he motions to him to speak to him. Cyberhawk was indeed up to something. The other Gladiators watch Shark as he passes, some of them nodding in agreement at his accusation, others merely sneering, jeering or laughing at him. Shark gets with whatever passes as a medic, content that he did a good job and evidently by the nods to him he's figuring he did just that. The sneers actually just cement it. The jeering gets a flash of teeth, "Be glad it wasn't you getting these on your neck." Kick-Off chuckles softly at Sharks' reactions, though not in mockery as he rubs his own wounds, then sighs suddenly. A heavy, sad sigh. Then he looks to his agent "we're done, can we GO NOW?" Starscream sighs. "We need to whip you into shape, obviously," he says to Kick-Off. Kick-Off glances up again sharply, and rumbles "I train every day. I am the one usually TRAINING. Do not underestimate my abilities for one lost fight." he states simply. Shark calls over to Starscream. "Didn't want me to whoop you again eh Starscream?" he taunts "Truly?" Strife muses. "Most interesting. I should like information about these events. Strangely... I think I may want to attend more of them." Besides that, knowing when and where these fights will take place may serve to substantially increase his worth to the Autobots and law enforcement. Kick-Off states "Keep your audial to the ground and your optics up and you should find them easily enough." Strife nods. "Indeed." Starscream folds his arms and glares at Shark. He stares daggers at the Neutral before turning his attention back to Kick-Off. "Oh, indeed?" he says, "Well, then." +Roll: Jazz rolls against his Diplomacy Software and succeeds by 13! The total roll was 43. ms? Cyberhawk seems to be talking with the announcer over something, very casual and laid back, which then has him for a moment seem to disappear behind the scenes. Though he does come out rather calmly, almost a smirk on his face. Oh well, at least maybe he can get a drink or two before his.. appointment. Shark gets as much work done as the gladiatorial medics want to do on him, the rest will be up to a bot medic. He moves to sit where he can watch other fights. Cubicron Ahhh, Cubicron. Starscream has wandered here from the Arena, and ponders entering the Cafe. Shark moves his way to the upper parts of Cubricon, his face dented in on one side, sliced on the other, his teeth bent inward. There is a stab wound in his side, a stab wound to his chest near the shoulder, and another wound to his chest as well. A Black seeker strides through the area, he has no markings of him of a faction, but he does seem to have something on his wing, but it had been scratched up so badly it was hard to tell anymore. He was heading for the bar... First Aid is hanging out on some boxes outside of Lifeline's medical facility toying with something small in his hands, with a tongue stuck out the side, and seeming to be trying very, very hard to focus on it. Strife has followed the others to try and get in good with the fight organizer, whoever that is, if not one of the combatants. He slinks along, hunching, looking positively parasitic. Don’t hate him... he was built that way! Lifeline has just finished straightening the place after a departing patient, and steps over to see how First Aid is doing. "How goes it?" Kick-Off strides along beside Strife quietly, his own wounds patched up, and his Agent having been pawned off to take care of getting his next fight arranged as he too, heads for the bar. Then he stops, seeing the Seeker head there and scowls. Shark approaches the medical facility, "Hello Lifeline." is offered to her, "Mind if I bother you for a repair?" he asks, not in disguise at all today as he went as a proud Bot warrior to the fights tonight. First Aid smiles at Lifeline before he looks at what he is working on, "It is going well." He then hands her the toy, which looks like a miniature mecha-eagle, "See what I made? Does do anything expect flap its wings and opens its beak sometimes, but-- I bet some kid probably would like it, don't you think?" There is two seekers heading there. Starscream and Cyberhawk, choose wisely! Starscream strokes his chin, then decides to enter the clinic itself. He looks around to see if there are any Decepticon patients. Lifeline nods to First Aid. "Maybe we can work on the wings, then." She looks up as Shark speaks and nods. "Of course. Come in." She straightens and steps away from the young mech to check on the injured Autobot, and then looks past Shark at Starscream. "If you'll kindly wait, I can check on you shortly." Shark smiles to Lifeline and heads on inside to take a seat on a table, a soft groan escaping him as he does really hurt in all sorts of places right not. "Thanks, you're great." he notes to her. First Aid watches the mech go inside, and then tucks away the little toy. "I'll go get your tools ready, Lifeline." The young proto remarks, running past Starscream, "Excuse me sir." He then starts to work to get all her tools ready and what not. The Black Seeker takes a seat at the bar, before he orders a special. He gets some looks from some of the olders in the bar, and including the bar tender himself. The Bar tend puts down the glass in front of the black and white seeker before he speaks up, "Cyberhawk-- wasn't it?" The bar tender asks. Cyberhawk himself look up at him, "Yes?" The Bar tend then cleans off his own hands, "I heard Optimus Prime took you out after that crazy mission you took." "I'm surprised someone remembers me." Cyber hawk replies before takes a sip of the special high grade. "I don't forget my customers easily, even more so the regulars." Then the bar tender goes back to his work. Lifeline says, "Thank you, First Aid." He really is a helpful little protoform. "What caused all of this damage, Shark? It's not normal combat damage." Shark smiles a little to the question, "Was fight night down in the stadium. Fought 3 different mechs before I had to give in. This one was a spear." pointing to the shoulder wound. "And this one." pointing to the dent from the butt of the spear in his cheek. "This was a sword." pointing to the side wound. "Rest of it was basically fisticuff damage." First Aid makes sure everything is ready then bows his head to Lifeline, "Everything is done." He states calmly, "I believe I got all the tools you need and parts ready. You will find in alphabetic order." Cyberhawk enjoys his drinks and merriment! Don't mind him if he gets drunk, which hopefully-- he does not! Lifeline goes from concerned to ANGRY in the time that it took for Shark to finish his explanation. In a dangerous tone that First Aid may have not heard before, she growls at Shark. "You went and intentionally got yourself fragged? For what? FUN? Idiot." She starts working on the Autobot's repairs, though her angry movements make it clear that she's NOT happy. This is when First Aid just stays out of the way. Shark grimaces from both that tone that he hates more than any Con out there, and from the fact that a mad Lifeline repairing is NOT a pleasant experience. "Yes I did. And no it wasn't for fun. Not how I am and I thought you would know that of all people I don't fight for fun." As Lifeline repairs Shark, a figure appears outside the door. A dark figure, with those crimson red optics watching. A white face, white pin stripes around the edges of his wing, and a stripe down his backside. Along with some white here and there. Lifeline stops and glares at Shark. "If not for fun then why?" She sees the figure out of the corner of one optic and turns toward the door with a snarl. "BUSY. Come back later!" The figure gives a nod, then takes his leave. Shark peers at that figure and hmms. "Because I had to know how I would do against the gladiators. That and it paid back for placement in energon units. I earned the Autobots some energon. Nothing wrong with that now is there?" Lifeline says, "Yes, there IS! There's enough senseless violence in this Primus-forsaken city as it is, the LAST thing we need is to have some... gladiators making it seem all glorious and romantic. Because do you know who ends up picking up the pieces, hm?" Shark frowns at her, "I know it's not that Lifeline. Don't treat me like I'm some stupid just came on line mech here. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into and I am proud of how well I did. If you want to be mad at me for wanting to know my limitations, then fine. If you don't want to continue fixing me, then I'll leave. Just don't start on the guilt trip." Lifeline stares at Shark for a long moment at that, still glowering. She won't admit it openly, but he DOES have a point. So instead she just goes back to patching him up. She's not being abrupt and harsh like before, but it's clear she's still very much not happy. Shark just looks right back at that glowering look, sitting still and quiet til she's done so he can go home and rest. Yes, rest would be good right now. Bookcron comes trotting in, then skidding to a halt "Whoops! Sorry, I thought he was done! " he notes, lifting both hands placating at seeing Lifeline. Lifeline finishes the repairs and steps away to let Shark leave, not even mentioning any kind of payment. But when Bookcron arrives, he ends up the recipient of the Glare of Doom. Bookron squeaks "I'm just the delivery mech!" he notes, tossing something to Shark and running out. Shark gets up and peers at the Bookacron, then catches what is tossed at him. His share of the energon winnings. "Well better get this to safely. Thanks Lifeline." is offered, then he leaves. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Rogue's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Strife's Logs